What Could Have Been
by CassieR5
Summary: Basically a one shot after the kiss. Nealex all the way. What should have happened after they kissed.


**I do not own any characters or the show White Collar. I'm just a girl who ships Nealex alot. 3**

The FBI showed up just in time. Breathing a sigh of relief, Neal pulled Alex into a hug, "you saved me again," Neal breathed. They pulled apart with their foreheads still touching, "you saved me," Alex smiled. Caught up in the moment, Neal placed his hands firmly behind her head and their lips locked. He felt passion flowing through him and after what seemed like a long time, they finally broke the kiss with surprise faces. He was pretty sure she felt the same kind of electricity he felt when their lips touched. Neal turned to see that Sara had been nearby and saw everything that had happened between Alex and him, but he knew that the moment he kissed Alex, whatever they had before this wasn't over and the woman he needed to be with wasn't Sara, it was Alexandra Hunter.

Back at the office, Peter had just dismissed the team after debriefing them and the only ones left in the conference room were Neal, Alex and Sara. Peter had taken one look at the situation and decided it was best he left before things got ugly.

"Sara… I –" Neal started, but was immediately cut off by Sara who slapped him right across the face. "Ow!" Neal exclaimed, but Sara continued to glare at him, "Okay, maybe I did deserve that." Sara turned to face Alex who trying not to seem over intimidating to Sara to avoid getting a hand print on her flawless skin. "I should have known the moment you showed up on the radar, it would lead to this, you little man-stealing bitch." Anyone would have been scared with the look in Sara eyes and the tone of her voice when she said that, but Alex kept eye contact with her, not showing any sign of defeat. Alex crossed her arms, "What did you just call me?" a dangerous edge on her tone. Neal saw the look on her face and quickly stepped in-between the two women. The last thing he needed was a cat fight breaking out between them in the middle of an FBI office.

"Look, Sara, I'm really sorry about all of this," Neal apologized, "we had great times together and I swear I really thought things were over between Alex and I when we started going out. I thought I'd moved on from her ages ago, but I thought wrong." If looks could kill, Neal and Alex would have been dead on the spot. Neal however, still kept going; he needed to get it all over with, no matter how bad things will get after this. "I'm sorry Sara but I can't go out with you anymore, I can't lie to you," he turned towards Alex, "or myself."

The whole time, Alex remained silent. She was surprised. She couldn't believe that the one man she had wanted for years is standing before her, indirectly telling her that he loves her too and wants to be with her. For a woman of many sharp comebacks, she had nothing to say at that moment. Sara's blood boiled when she saw Neal looking at Alex smiling with love written in his eyes, she raised her hand to slap him again, hoping that if she hit him enough he'll snap out of whatever trance Alex had put him into and return to being her Neal. The hand never touched his face because the next thing she knew, Alex had grabbed her hand in mid air and slapped Sara with a determined look on her face.

"Hey, keep your hands off my boyfriend." Alex snarled. "Excuse me?" Sara glared at her. "You heard me. He's mine now, and I'm not letting him go again. I'm not losing him to a baton-wielding little scamp like you." Alex did the unthinkable next; she grabbed Neal's face and kissed him hard. Her action had taken Neal by surprise but he smiled and kissed her back. There was practically smoke coming out of Sara's ears and she was red with anger but she was an educated woman, she wasn't about to pounce on Alex to see whether a baton-wielding lady would win against a street con-artist. "This isn't over. You will pay for this." With that, Sara stormed out of the conference room, causing many to look up from their work but not daring to make a sound.

Neal watched Sara storm off and turned back to see a smiling Alex behind him, the smile that always got him smitten. "So," Neal took a step forward towards her, "boyfriend huh?" Alex laughed, "It sounded good at the moment, and you know me, I wasn't going to let her get the better of me." Neal he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Sounded good at the moment? How 'bout we make it sound good all the time?" Alex looked at his eyes, those blue eyes that always got to her, and smiled. "I'll like that." They both leaned in and they kissed passionately.


End file.
